1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to fiber optic cables. More particularly, this application relates to tight buffer fiber optic cable for conduits.
2. Description of Related Art
In the area of fiber optic cables, fibers, such as tight buffered optical fibers, are frequently bundled into packages so that they can be easily installed within conduits. For example, rectangular conduits are often used along dwelling units, apartments etc . . . . Within these conduits tight buffer fibers are installed in bundled packages. Periodically one fiber from the bundle is pulled out for entry into a specific dwelling unit for installation.
One current prior art solution is shown in FIG. 1. In this arrangement seven tight buffer fibers are each placed within a subunit (extra aramid strength embers and an additional jacket over the tight buffer fiber), which are then assembled into a group of subunits forming a bound assembly. This allows groups of fiber/subunits to be easily installed in conduits along dwelling units. However, to access one subunit/fiber in this bound assembly, first the binder for the assembly needs to be removed or cut and the fiber/subunit needs to be removed (from under the binder). Additionally, to get to the tight buffer fiber itself, the subunit (extra jacket and aramid fibers) must be opened and the tight buffer fiber core needs to be removed from the surrounding aramids.